Home sweet home
by auburntiger134
Summary: Hey this is my First story. It is about Darry, Soda, and Steve meeting up with an old friend from 12 years ago.The Final Chapter is now up! R&R please!
1. First Day Back!

I was walking around Tulsa, looking to see if there was anything that looked familiar to me. I used to live in Tulsa about twelve years ago, but my parents made me leave when I was five years old, and we moved to Georgia where my parents opened up there own store. But both of my parents were killed a few weeks ago. That is how I ended up here. My parents left me the old house that we used to live in and never sold. I also got enough money to live off of and some things to go in my house. The rest of the things they owned my two older brothers got. They were always getting jailed or getting in big trouble. I hardly ever saw them.

If you are wondering what I look like I have long, straight, blonde hair and blue-green eyes. I am a little taller than average, but not by much. Since I have lived in Georgia, where there really were no Socs or Greasers, I looked kind of different. I wore blue jeans that fit up at the top of my legs but flared out just a little bit towards the bottom. Then for my shirts I had a mixture of, what I guess everyone here would call,Socs and Greaser shirts. Today I had on a light green polo shirt and I also liked to wear tennis shoes. I do have better shoes I just prefer tennis shoes.

I had just passed what used to be the Curtis house but it looked like everyone was gone for the day. They lived about three houses down from my house. I continued my walk. I saw someone who looked familiar.

"My, my, my…" I said sort of loud so the boy who was climbing down the ladder could hear me. It looked like he had just finished roofing a house and was getting ready to go home. He turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Is that little Darry Curtis?" I asked.

He started walking towards me quickly.

He had been working hard it looked like, and he had his shirt off and had been sweating pretty bad. I gave him a hug anyways.

"Is that really you Baby Girl?" he asked looking back at me.

"Baby Girl" was my nickname the Darry, Soda, and Steve called me, along with some other names since everyone thought of me as there little sister , and Darry had made it his child hood duty to look after me and make sure nothing bad ever happened to me.

"Yeah it's me Hero." I said with a smile.

I always called Darry "Hero" because when I first met him when I was about four and he was about eight. I had been outside at school one day playing with my friends when some older soc walked up. All my friends lest but me being my hard headed self stayed , and I said some not so nice things to one of the socs. The next thing I knew was he had pushed me on the ground and was about to punch me, but then Darry walked over and threw him off of me. I also met Soda and Steve that day and to my surprise they were in my same grade. Both of the guys ended up being my childhood boyfriends, you know how little kids are. I also met Pony but he was just a little baby and probably wouldn't recognize me.

"What are you doing here?" Darry asked me as we turned to walk to his house.

"My parents passed away a few weeks ago, and they left me our old house. I finished packing earlier today and I went to the school and enrolled my self. Then I started wandering back from the school, and started looking to see if I could find anything familiar looking. I guess I did" I said laughing.

"I am sorry about your parents. Mine passed away not too long ago also." Darry said and then changed the subject" So what grade are you going into?" he asked forgetting I was the same age as Soda.

"I will be a junior same as Steve and Soda. So how are they?" I asked.

"They are good but you aren't going to see Soda tomorrow at school."

"Why not?" I asked

"He dropped out about a year ago, but Steve will be there… and Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit?" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess you haven't met him. I am pretty sure he will be the only nineteen year old in your class, and he will try to hit on ya because he has a thing for blondes." Darry said laughing.

"I guess I will meet him tomorrow then" I said laughing and we arrived at the Curtis house.

"Do you want to come in?" Darry asked me.

"No thanks, I think I will head home."

"Ok be careful"

"Hey Hero" I said stopping to turn around to look at him, and he turned to look at me. "Don't tell anyone I'm here. I wanna surprise them tomorrow."

He smiled "No problem Baby Girl" and he turned to walk in, and I started home.

I had decided to take the long walk home past the lot. I saw a few greasers I didn't know. One boy with dark brown hair and eyes to match gave me a sly smile. I knew what would happen next. He started following me and caught up to me, and as he behind me he out his hands on my shoulder to make me stop, and he whispered in my ear "Hey Honey what is a pretty girl like you doing wondering around all by yourself?" he asked me.

"I am walking home" I said turning to face him and gave him a playful smile, I know how to handle guys like him.

"Really? I haven't seen you around here before."

"That is because I just moved here."

"Well then I could show you around some"

"No thanks I think I got it" and while I said that I started moving closer to him so there was minimum space between our faces.

"Oh, I insist" he said with a smile surprised to my reaction and then he tried to kiss me. But before he could kiss me I reached up and slapped him across the face.

"You do not mess with me again ok, and if you try to you will be sorry." I said angrily and turned and stormed off to my house leaving him standing there shocked.

"Wow. That is one special girl" he said and turned to walk back to where he was standing before.


	2. Suprise!

The next morning I woke up, I made my hair look nice, and got dressed. I threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt that had "angel" written across it in yellow letters. I looked more like a greaser today.

I walked into class and handed Mrs. Winthrop, my new teacher, a note and she made me stand in front of the class while she tried to get the classes attention.

Steve and Two-Bit walked in, I didn't know Two-Bit and didn't recognize Steve, and they sat down in there seats and looked at the front of the class room.

"Wow" Two-Bit said with a smile "she is somethin else and she looks to be our type." He meant that I looked like a greaser.

Steve looked at her and said "She looks so familiar.

"What are you talking about?"

"She looks like someone I used to know. I guess I am just going crazy. But yeah she is somethin else." Steve said and they both laughed.

Mrs. Winthrop finally got the classes attention and said "Class this is Ashley Smith. She just moved here from Atlanta, Georgia." then she turned to me and told me "You can sit by Mr. Matthews. He has been in this grade for the past three years. He should know his way around here by now. And I took my place next to Two-Bit.

"This must be my lucky day" Two-Bit said smiling and then turned his attention to me as I took my seat.

Steve had zoned out and had started thinking 'It can't be her… can it?' but then he started to listen to our conversation.

That entire class period I talked to Two-Bit and told him about me moving and everything. The bell finally rang, and Two-Bit and I started walking down the hall. We were talking when I herd someone shout "Hey there Little Miss Sunshine" and right away I knew who it was because only one person had ever called me Sunshine. Two-Bit and I both stopped and turned around.

Two-Bit looked at him and said "It's good to see you to Honey." but we both ignored him.

I ran over to Steve "Stevie is that really you? I can barley recognize you. How did you know it was me?" I had so many questions to ask.

"Stevie?" Two-Bit asked laughing.

"Yeah it's really me Sunshine. I barely recognized you to. Man, you've grown up. I herd you and Two-Bit talking today in class and I knew it had to be you." then he turned and gave Two-Bit the death glare and said "Sunshine over here is the only one who can get away with calling me Stevie, got it!"

"Ok, ok, ok…I got it" Two-Bit said.

"So how has my baby girl been?" Steve asked me.

"I'm good…" and that was all I could get out before Two-Bit interrupted.

"What are you talking about _your _baby girl? I was trying to make my move"

I interrupted the two boys argument while I was still standing there with Steve's arms around me and said "I am not anyone's 'baby girl' that is just my nickname. What if I have a boyfriend back home?"

Two-bit and Steve both looked at me "What?!" they both asked at the same time and Steve took a few steps back from me.

I started laughing and said "I don't… but neither of you bothered to ask"

"The girl has jokes" Two-Bit said as both of the guys started laughing, and then we walked outside.

That day at school I spent all my time with either Two-Bit or Steve and I couldn't stop laughing all day.

The last bell finally rang, and the two boys and I started walking out to Two-Bit's car, he had offered to take us to Soda's house. I jumped in the back seat of the car. When we finally got to the Curtis house, after a few near death experiences in Two-Bits old, beat up car, we got out and started to walk inside but Steve told me to wait outside on the porch for a moment.

I herd him walk in and say "Hey Soda guess who I found at school today?"

Then I herd Soda walk into the room and ask "Who did ya find at school today?"

Then Steve motioned for me to come in. I walked in and smiled and said "Hey there Baby Boy."

I had started calling Soda 'Baby Boy' because he was the first person to ever call me 'Baby Girl'. So calling him Baby Boy was my way of retaliating.

Soda smiled and looked at me "Is that really you baby girl?" he asked as he walked towards me smiling and gave me a hug.

"I missed you baby. It has been sold long since I last saw you." he said and then kissed me on the top of my head.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on over there?" Two-Bit asked Steve.

Steve answered with a smile "Soda and Ash have always been close. He was crushed when she had to leave. I mean we all were upset but he was completely crushed. He was only five, and he didn't understand.

They were best friends. I almost thought they would be closer than me and him."

I herd what Steve asked and I guess Soda did too because he held me closer. The next thing I herd was the door close. I knew it was Darry when I herd him say "I guess you figured out what your surprise was."

Then Soda replied "Yeah it's a great surprise"

Then I herd the door open again and I herd a familiar voice but I could not figure out who it belonged to.

"Hey Soda I see you got over Sandy real fast." the voice said.

"Hey Dal, this is Ashley" Soda said.

I turned around to say hello to the new person, but when I did turn around my eyes got real big and my mouth dropped open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey I hope you like it so far. Chapter three is coming soon.


	3. You!

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it was necessary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You!" Dally and I both shouted at the same time.

Dally ran towards me angrily shouting "I'm going to get you back for what you did to me last night!"

Before he could get to me Soda moved me behind him, and Two-Bit and Steve grabbed Dally, which was harder than it sounded, and fought to hold him back. Two-Bit smiled while struggling with Dallas and said "I guess you two already met."

I looked as him and tried to fight to get around Soda but he was a lot stronger than me, but I continued to fight him though as I shouted "Yeah we met last night."

"Yeah this…" he used some of his colorful language "slapped me across the face!"

"Yeah and you deserved it!" I shouted back.

I finally got tired of fighting with Soda and Dally had stopped fighting with Steve and Two-Bit.

"You slapped Dallas Winston?" Steve asked and I shook my head yes.

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Two-Bit asked Dally in shock and he agreed with hi.

The three guys stood there in surprise. Darry had stepped outside to wait for Pony to walk up.

After everyone had calmed down we sat down and turned on Mickey Mouse. IT was just like old times, we were all acting like little kids again. I hadn't watched cartoons with friends in a long time. I still kept a close eye on Dallas though.

While we were sitting there Darry had come in but Didn't want to watch TV so he started dinner. A little while later Ponyboy walked in.

Soda jumped up and said "Pony this is Ashley, Ashley this is Pony."

I walked over to him and held out my hand "Nice to meet you. You probably don't remember me, but I met you twelve years ago."

He shook my hand and said "Sorry I don't remember you but it's good to meet you… again."

I giggled then sat back down in between Steve and Soda.

That night we watched TV, ate, talked, and I did what ever it took to avoid Dally. I had fallen asleep on their couch that night.

What I guess was a few hours later I woke to see that Dally and Two-Bit had already left, and that Soda, Darry, and Pony must have gone and jumped in their own beds. I also saw that Steve had decided to stay the night and was asleep in Darry's arm chair. I laid back down and fell asleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I am so sorry that this chapter was so short but I am almost done with the next chapter so it is either going to be up later tonight or early tomorrow morning.


	4. A Trip to the Movies!

Ok so this chapter is going to make up for the length of the last chapter. Enjoy J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Steve's voice and him shaking me very softly. I guess he thought I might break if he shook me too hard or something. "Good morning Sunshine" he said.

I smiled and slowly opened my eyes. "It's ok Steve I won't break if you shake me a little harder. Remember I grew up with two older brothers, and they woke me up every morning by picking me up out of my bed and throwing me over their shoulders and dropping me down in the middle of the living room, no matter who was there."

He laughed and then I walked in the kitchen with Steve to get some breakfast. When I walked in Darry and Soda were all ready up and eating. I got some chocolate cake, eggs, and milk, and I sat down with the three guys and ate.

The next thing I knew was that Dally and Two-Bit were storming in the door.

"Good morning Two-Bit" I said but didn't say anything to Dallas. I didn't really like him and I had a feeling that he did he didn't like me either.

I was glad it was Saturday and I did not have to go to school. I just do not like school at all. But poor Steve, Soda, and Darry had to work.

"Do you want to go to the movies afterwards?" Soda asked me while hurrying out the door.

"That sounds good to me" I answered him quickly.

Before Darry walked out the door her went over to Pony and Two-Bit and told them "Try to get Ash and Dally talking and please try to get them to get along. I know it is a lot to ask but would you please try?"

"We aren't miracle workers Dar." Pony said but Two-Bit finished his sentence by saying "But we will give it our best shot." He wanted to spend the day with me with out Steve or Soda around.

"Thanks" Darry said and headed off to work.

I was sitting on the couch in front of the TV in the living room, and Dally was in an arm chair across the room from me. For some reason I felt like he was following me.

"So what do you three want to do?" Two-Bit asked but he answered his own question for us before we even had a chance "Ok say staying at home until the of the gang gets home it is."

Pony and I laughed but Dally just sat there. He never seemed to show any type of emotion.

Then Pony and Two-Bit started trying to get me to talk to Dally. They tried for almost thirty minutes and they were unsuccessful.

"Well this isn't working." Pony said.

"I know, we've tried everything. The only thing we have not said is that Dal is from New York."

"Really you're from New York?" I asked Dallas sitting up in interest.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Dal said.

"I lived in New York for about five months about two years ago." I said with a smile.

"Really I lived there for a while myself." Dal said "Is that where you learned to handle guys like me?"

"Yeah. My two older brothers took me up there and I learned quite a few things up there."

"Impressive"

"Thanks"

"Well I guess we did the impossible" Two-Bit said.

"I guess we did" Pony agreed.

A few hours later Steve, Soda, and Darry got home, and me and Dally were still talking.

"Well what's going on here?" Darry asked smiling.

"Me and Dally both lived in New York for a while" I said.

Soda walked in and asked me "When do you want to head over to the movies?"

"I just need to go home and change real quick."

"Ok we will just come by and pick you up there."

"Ok that sounds like a good deal." I said and then left to go change.

About an hour later I was done getting ready and the guys were waiting for me in my living room.

I walked out in a blue jean mini skirt and a pink t-shirt that fight a little tighter than I normally wore them. I also had on a little bit of make-up and had my hair down and straight.

The guys smiled, I think they were happy that I was finally ready.

"You look great" Soda said and the rest of the guys agreed.

"Thanks y'all look great also"

We all jumped into Darry's car and started towards the drive in.

Tonight the guys actually paid to get into the drive in, but I had a feeling that they normally didn't pay.

We finally got settled in just in time for the movie. I was sitting next to Soda. The movie that we had come to watch was some sort of comedy, romance movie. We laughed threw almost the entire movie. Then the romance part of the movie came up and it was about two kids falling in love with each other after growing up, or something like that.

While we were watching that part of the movie I saw Soda pretend to yawn, and then I smiled when he put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder in return and we finished the rest of the movie like this.

After the movie Soda and I rode most of the way home laughing about something the other one said. But I had fallen asleep on Soda before we got all the way home.

I guess one of the guys had carried me inside and put me in Pony and Soda's bed, because that was where I was when I woke up the next morning. I also found some of Soda's old clothes he had laid out for me to change into when I woke up.

After I changed into my clothes I walked into the kitchen and found the rest of the guys already up and eating breakfast.

"Good morning" They all said.

"Good morning" I said in reply with a slight smile.

"Want some breakfast?" Soda asked me as he finished eating his breakfast.

"No thanks I thin I am just going to head home"

"Ok well at least let me walk you home"

"Ok that sounds like a good deal" I said as Soda and I walked outside and towards my house.

Most of the walk was silent until we got to my house.

"I had a lot of fun last night" Soda said.

"Yeah me too." I said smiling up at him.

Then something I wasn't expecting to happen, happened. Soda leaned down and kissed me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed chapter four!


	5. How Could You!

I just stood there in shock.

"I love you baby girl" he told me. I mean it wasn't like he had never told me that before, but he had never said it like that before.

"I love you too baby boy" I said smiling up at him. "Hey if you or anyone in the gang ever needs a place to stay, y'all are always welcome here."

"Ok I'll remember that. Are you coming over later today?"

"Yeah, I think I will come over in a few hours. If y'all go anywhere stop by and let me know"

"Ok I'll talk to ya later baby."

"Ok bye!" I said waving as I stood on my porch watching him until I could no longer see him. Then I walked inside. I still had to unpack and finish my homework. While I was sitting there righting a paper for my English teacher when I herd a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted thinking it was one of the guys. The person walked in and said "Hey Ash". I sat there thinking that the voice didn't sound like one of the guys but it did sound familiar. I looked up and smiled.

"Ethan!" I said standing up and running over to give my second oldest brother a hug "What are you doing here?".

"Well Jake is in jail again and I was wondering if you could help me bail him out...again."

Jake was the oldest out of us three and my favorite of the two. Jake was the guy version of me except he was always getting jailed. We both looked like our mom. Ethan looked just like dad. He had the same dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. Jake was always getting jailed and Ethan knew how to talk his way out of almost anything, and he was the most protective out of the two. He never let me do anything fun.

I just looked at him with a disappointed look and said "Sure but I can't leave until Saturday. Until then you can stay here."

"Ok thanks" Ethan said.

I rolled my eyes and Ethan went to take a shower. Then I herd a group of guys walk in the living room, so I went in to meet them. "Hey" they all said.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nothin really we just got bored so we decided to stop by." Soda said as he motioned to Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally. I am not sure where Darry and Pony were.

"Ok I guess we can go walk around. I just need to…." and I didn't get to finish telling them I needed to tell my brother I was leaving because Ethan walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. That was probably one of the worst things that could have happened.

"Hey Jackie" Ethan called out. He called me Jackie because I looked and sometimes acted a lot like my brother Jake. "Hey who are these guys?"

Soda's face turned red "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my baby." Ethan said putting his arm around my shoulders. Ethan also called me baby sometimes.

"What ?" All four guys said at the same time.

"This is my second oldest brother, Ethan." I said hoping that they would understand.

"Your brother?" Soda asked.

"Yeah he came by to visit" I said giving him another disappointed look.

"So who are these four guys?" Ethan asked.

"This is Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Soda." I said motioning to all of them and grabbing Soda's hand when I said his name "How about you go put some clothes on now."

Ethan started there looking at Sodas and my hands linked together and then went to change after a few minutes.

After Ethan got dressed we all walked over to the park. Soda pulled me off to the side after talking with my brother for a little while.

"Hey I want to give you something" he said and pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I smiled and opened the note and read it too myself:

_Dear Ashley,_

_I do not know what I was thinking earlier today. I should have never kissed you. I mean I don't like you like that anyways. I am not sorry, and I really do not want to be around you for quite sometime at the moment._

_Sodapop_

I looked up at him as my eyes filled with tears and slapped him across the face and threw the letter at him. "How could you?!" I shouted angrily and I did not even notice that the letter was not written in Soda's hand righting.

He picked up the note and read it. I guess he noticed right off the bate that, that was not the letter that he had written for me. He got up and started walking after me, but I was to angry to listen to angry to listen to him.

"What's wrong Ash?" Dallas asked me as I was storming off towards my house.

"Ask him!" I said threw tears, pointing to Soda as I rushed home in anger not paying attention to anything that was around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Hospital

Once I thought I was out pf sight of the guys I started running. I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew I just had to get away from them. Once I felt like I was far enough away I just rested up against a fence and wished I smoked. Then I herd a car pull up on the street in front of me. I didn't really know how bad things were between greasers and socs, until that night. I looked up and saw four big soc guys getting out of there car and walking towards me.

"Well, well, well guys, look what we have here." The biggest soc said. I could tell they were too drunk to care who they beet up and that they were looking for trouble "A little greaser girl all by herself."

I stood there scared and tried to run, but that idea didn't really work to well. They caught me, and one of them hit me across the face. I was pretty dizzy after that.

"Don't hit her again!" I herd a familiar voice say. Then I felt one of the socs throw me hard onto the ground and my head made painful contact with the side walk, and then one of them kicked me a few times. Then I herd the familiar voice shout something again but I couldn't understand what it said because I had started to slowly slip into unconsciousness.

I herd the socs start to run after some shouting and something about a heater. Then I felt a person pick me up in there arms and herd the voice say "Everything is going to be ok now." I slowly opened my eyes and saw who had saved me. "Dallas…" was all I could get out before I became unconscious.

0000000000000000000000

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place. I looked around and saw Darry sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. "Darry…" I said weekly "What happened? Where I am?"

"You are in the hospital. You got beat up pretty bad by a bunch of socs. They knocked you out cold for almost two weeks, bruised you up pretty bad, and broke a few of your ribs. I f Dallas hadn't been there to save you, you probably would have gotten killed."

"Where is Dally?"

"The doctors forced him and Soda to both leave after being up here for a week straight."

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"I'm right here" Ethan said smiling as he walked into the door. "I'm glad you're ok kiddo." He said coming over and pushing my hair back.

"I guess this will delay our little trip" I said laughing.

"I guess it does" he agreed with a little laugh.

A few hours later Dally and Steve walked in.

"Hey Sunshine" Steve said as he walked in and Dally followed saying "Hey Ash".

"Hey Stevie, hey Dally. I see they let you come back in." I said.

"Yeah they did. How are you doing?" Dally asked as he came and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm doing better. Thanks for basically saving my life"

"No problem" he said and smiled.

I sat there half in shock. I had never seen Dallas smile at anyone before. I had started to think that he didn't even know how to smile.

Then Soda and Two-Bit walked in and I remembered Soda's note that I thought he had written.

"Hey Two-Bit" I said and then both of the guys said "Hey" back.

I was still mad at Soda. But thank goodness they didn't get to stay too long, because the doctor came in and made everyone but Ethan leave. The doctor told me that I could finally leave the hospital in a few days and I could go home, but I would have to stay in bed for another week.

The next few days at the hospital were boring. Dally stayed there with me most of the time and I saw a side of him that I had never seen before. I learned that he did have a soft side and he was pretty funny, but he could never let any of the guys know that. I figured that out because every time another member o the gang, or my brother, would walk in he would turn back to his old self.

I finally got to go home after being in the hospital for a little more than two weeks. But then once I finally got home I had another week of lying in bed to look forward to, which ended up being a lot more interesting than I thought it would be.

I hope you enjoyed my sixth chapter! Chapter number seven should be coming pretty soon.


	7. The Real Note

I could finally get out of bed now. It had been the longest week of my life. Not too much had happened during that week except I had almost forgiven Soda for that note but I wasn't back with him yet, and Dallas had been coming over a lot more then he used to.

I had missed three weeks of school, but I didn't plan on making up all of my work in one day. I planned on doin some fun things the first day I could get out of bed. I had changed into one of Ethan's smaller button-up shirts and some jeans and I pulled my hair up into a pony tail.

I snuck out of the house while Ethan was still sleeping. He still didn't want me to go anywhere for a while. I felt sort of stupid having too sneak out of my own house, but that doesn't have anything to do with this story.

I walked up to the Curtis house and walked in to find all the guys in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Good mornin' everyone" I said giving them a warm smile.

All the guys smiled and Dallas stood up and ran over to me picking me up and spinning me around "Good to see you out of bed finally." Dallas said.

"Yeah Sunshine we missed you out and about with us." Steve said hugging me followed by Darry hugging me and saying "We're all glad you are feeling better"

Then Soda walked over to me and gave me a smile and said "Yeah it's good to see you out of bed again" and then Two-Bit gave me a hug and said "Glad you're feeling better. Where's Ethan?"

"I had to sneak out of my own house this morning. I think he is still sleeping. He won't let me do anything anymore." I said "I also came by to ask if someone would mind watching my house while I'm gone?"

"You're leaving?" Dally asked looking at me worried.

"Yeah I have to go get my brother out of jail and make sure that they haven't messed too much of our stuff up." I said "I will be back in a few weeks."

Dally let out a sigh and then walked outside and the other guys looked at him confused wondering why he was acting so weird.

"I guess I probably should go talk to him." I said walking outside "Dallas, are you ok?"

He looked up at me and said "Yeah, it's just I don't want you leaving again. I am afraid that something bad might happen to ya. I don't want to feel like I am going to loose ya again."

"Its ok Dal I'll be fine. I will have both of my brothers taking care of me and they don't have socs and greaser back home so I don't have to worry about that." I said smiling up at him.

"Well before you go I want you to have something." Dally said as he slipped his ring off of his finger and slipped it on my finger.

I smiled at him and I didn't know who was watching from behind us. Steve had been listening and after Dally did that he went to get Soda and Soda stood at the door watching.

Dally bent down and kissed me "Will you be my girl?" he asked me.

"Of course I will" I told Dally with a smile.

Soda stood there in shock and turned and went into his room. My brother came walking up and said "Hey Ash you need to get home and start packin' we're leavin tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at Dallas and gave him a light kiss on the lips and said "I guess I need to go get packing." and started my walk home.

000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Ethan and I left early and we arrived back home by about 4 o' clock that afternoon. The first thing we did was get Jake out of jail and stopped by the old shop. "You know if you two aren't going to use this place we need to sell it and get a little more money." I said.

"I guess that probably isn't a half bad idea." Jake said looking around "I'll get it done sooner or later."

After looking at the shop I we all went to Jake's apartment. It was a complete mess. I walked in threw some clothes off of a chair making room for me to sit. "Hey where did ya get that ring?" Jake asked.

I smiled and said "One of my friends gave it to me back in Tulsa."

"It was her little boyfriend." Ethan said then he turned to me "You know I think I actually like that Soda kid better than Dally."

"What are you talking about? You don't really have much of a say in who I date and who I don't date." I said "I stopped talking to Soda because of a note he wrote me."

"Well I do know Soda wrote you a note but I know he didn't write you the note you read, he wrote you this note instead" Ethan said handing me a crumbled up note.

I opened it and it read:

_Dear Ashley,_

_I know this morning when I kissed you I told you I loved you. But for some reason it doesn't feel like that was enough. I just had to tell you that I really did mean it and I have felt that was for a long time. I don't know what I could do with out you baby girl. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sodapop_

I looked over at Ethan confused. "What's going on here?" I asked him.

"Well I don't like the idea of anyone being with my little sister and I knew you and that Sodapop kid were getting sort of serious and he had told me that he wrote you a note so that night at the park while we were talking I switched that note with one that I wrote myself." Ethan said.

I stood up looking at him angry now. I now knew why Soda looked so confused and now that I thought about it the note wasn't written in Soda's hand righting. I didn't know what to do now. I was with Dally but Soda still loved me and now that I knew the truth I loved him also.

My few weeks back home were not very pleasant. I didn't talk to Ethan much and I couldn't wait to get home. My last day there turned out to be very pleasurable. I said my good byes and left as soon as I could et out of there. I arrived at my house around five o'clock that day.

I walked over to see Soda and apologize to him about everything. I was lucky when I found him at home that day. "Hey Soda" I said walking in and sitting in a chair across from him.

"Hey Ashley where's Dallas?" I could tell he was mad at me because he had never called me Ashley before. It was either Ash or some sort of nickname and I guess he had figured out about me and Dally.

"I dunno I wanted to come over to see you first. I want to apologize for the way I acted. I just got the real note that you wrote me, well actually I got it from my brother in the middle of last week and he told me the real story." I said.

Soda just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Well I guess I will go now…" I said standing up and leaving.

---------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Of Course!

After my little chat with Soda I hurried off to find Dally. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would have been. I found him with Steve in the lot. I quietly walked up behind Dally and silently told Steve to be quite by putting a finger to my lips. Once I was behind Dally I put my hands over his eyes and whispered in his ear "Guess Who?" but the plan of surprising him was quickly shot down by Two-Bit who had just wandered up.

"Hey Ash glad to see your back" Two-Bit said.

"Thanks Two-Bit" I said sarcastically and dropped my hands down as Dally turned around to see me. He smiled "I'm Glad your back Baby" he said as he pushed some of my hair out of my face and he bent down and gave me a welcome home kiss.

"It's good to see you to. Maybe I should leave and come back more often." I said smiling and then looked over to the other guys who rolled there eyes at the two of us but I said "Hey Stevie".

"Hey Sunshine" Steve said smiling and I walked over and gave him a friendly hug.

"Where is Darry and Pony?" I asked Steve since I hadn't seen them yet.

"I think Darry is working and Pony is at track practice. Soda is at home if you want to talk to him" Steve added in the last part about Soda sort of carefully.

"I know I already went to talk to him." I said

"You did?" Steve and Dally both said at the same time and then Dally took over and said "You went to see him before me?"

"Yeah I had to tell him something. Before I left I was pretty mean to him and I wanted to let him know that I was sorry."

Steve walked off scratching his head. He was confused about what was going on and Dally stood there a little upset.

"So did ya miss me while I was gone?" I asked in a little kid's voice.

"Of course I did." Dal said forgetting about the Soda thing.

00000000000000000000000

It has been a few months since I came back from my trip and not too much happened. It's about two weeks away from Christmas and everyone is getting excited. Soda and I are now talking again and we are still friends and Dally and I are still together. My brothers came to visit once a few weeks ago for an early Christmas but other than that I haven't seen them in a while. Nothing to exciting or life changing had happened until one day after school. Dally was supposed to pick me after school. The school was decorated for Christmas with mistletoe and fake, and real, snowflakes everywhere. I started walking out towards the school trying to find Dally. I found him and it looked like he had come in to find me but he wasn't looking for me at the moment. He was talking to another girl. I decided I would stay and watch too see what would happen. The two of them started laughing and talking and then the girl motioned up towards the ceiling. I stood there saying to myself before looking up "Please don't be mistletoe, please don't be mistletoe…" and then me and Dallas looked up at the same time. It was mistletoe. "Please no Dallas. Please don't kiss her." I closed my eyes praying that he wouldn't. But when I opened my eyes my worst nightmare had came true. He was standing there kissing her, right in front of me; even though he didn't know I was there.

I was furious right then and once the girl left I walked over to him with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong Baby?" he asked, he didn't know that I had just seen everything.

I couldn't say anything, I was too upset. There was only one thing I could do to let him know it was over between the two of us, after almost four months. I took off his ring and took his hand and slid the ring back on his finger and walked away.

He stood there in shock at first and then ran after me. I pulled on my coat and all my warm things and walked out into the cold snow still crying. Dally was telling me he was sorry and saying tons of apologies but I didn't care. That day I didn't ride home with him but instead I walked to Soda's house in the snow. I was almost half frozen by the time I had gotten there and Dally had been following me in his car the entire time except for one time I cut threw an area where he couldn't follow me.

I arrived at the house before Dally did. I walked in almost frozen to death.

"Baby what's wrong?" Darry asked walking over to me.

I couldn't get much out except "C...c...cold so very cold"

"You look half frozen…" and that was all I could understand for a while. I passed out from being so cold and fell onto Darry.

When I woke up I noticed what room I was in. I was in Soda's room again but this time something was different. I turned over to notice what was different; Soda was in the bed with me. I was still sort of out of it so it didn't really alarm me.

"Soda… what are you doing?" I asked looking at him.

He yawned and said "I'm glad you're up. I was trying to help warm you up since nothing else we were trying was working.

"What are you talking about?"

"You almost froze yourself to death. We have tried everything to get you to wake up. I was afraid we might have lost you."

"Has Dallas been here?" I asked him.

"Yeah he came by and told us everything except why you wouldn't get in the car with him."

"He knows" I said as I pulled my hands from under the cover letting him know that I didn't have Dally's ring on anymore.

"You two broke up?" he asked trying to sounds upset but he couldn't hide the happiness in his voice and eyes.

"Yeah I saw him kiss another girl"

"I'm sorry" he said pushing some hair out of my face.

I got another chill and Soda saw me shake and put an arm across me and held me close. "I'm sorry again for what happened a long time ago" I said talking about the note. Ever since my return home I felt terrible and Soda and I never really got to talk about it.

"It's ok" he whispered in my ear and rubbed my back "So I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"Since you and Dally are over…. How about giving me another shot?"

I smiled and looked up at him "Of course I would." And leaned up and kissed him.

I hope you enjoyed chapter eight. Sorry it took so long to get up.


	9. Merry Christmas!

After I finally got my temperature back up to normal and defrosted so I could feel all of my body parts again, I got up and walked into the living room with Soda. We walked over and sat down on the couch together and he put his arm around me making sure that I was warm.

While we were sitting there Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry had been in the kitchen with Dallas trying to figure out what had happened. They found out that he and I had gone our separate ways but he didn't tell them why and I really did not plan on telling anyone else, at least not today. When Steve and Two-Bit walked in they saw us in front of the TV together and Two-Bit had to open up his loud mouth and say "Well it looks like the two love birds are back." and Steve stood there smiling.

I guess Dallas herd Two-Bit because right after he said that I herd him tell Darry "I'm headin over to Buck's." and he walked out the front door with out even turning to look towards me, I don't blame him, and right out to his car and drove off.

Darry walked in and looked like he was about to ask a question but when he looked over and saw Soda and I he closed his mouth because I guess we answered his question.

There had been a little bit of a silence once everyone sat down so I said "What are y'all doing tomorrow?"

"I dunno" they all sort of said at the same time. "We need to go Christmas shoppin." Darry said.

"I think that is what I am going to go do." I said "I need to buy some Christmas presents."

"Well then we will go with you, since you seem to be followed around by bad luck." Soda said laughing.

"Sounds good to me" the rest of the guys said agreeing.

The rest of the night went by pretty quietly. There wasn't too much we could do with it snowing outside. We talked and Steve and Soda played cards and Two-Bit watched Mickey and Pony read a book for school and Darry read the newspaper and I just sat there thinking about different things.

"So Baby are you going to stay here for the night?" Soda asked.

"I guess I might have to with the snow being like this" I said looking out the window.

"It looks like everyone is going to have to stay over tonight" Darry said also looking at all the snow.

"Baby you can…" Soda said about to say I could stay in his bed but I cut him off and said "I can stay on the couch tonight and you two" I said motioning to Pony and Soda "can sleep in your own bed."

Soda rolled his eyes and said "ok, ok, ok"

After a few hours had passed Darry was asleep in his bed, Soda and Pony were in their bed, Steve was in Darry's arm chair, I was sprawled out on the couch, and Two-Bit somehow managed to get from leaning up against the couch to underneath a table.

The next morning the snow had slowed down and we all piled into Darry's car and went Christmas shopping. Once we got to the store we all went our separate ways occasionally bumping into one another.

By the end of the trip I had gotten Pony a new book, Two-Bit some Mickey Mouse clothes, Steve a few shirts and some candy, Darry a new football, since he had lost his, and a couple shirts, Dally some clothes, honestly I didn't know what to get Dally, and Soda a new, nice jacket and some other little things that he pointed out that he liked. I didn't have to worry about getting my brothers anything this time because I had already given them their presents which was good.

The drive home was sort of quite because no one wanted to let anyone else know what they had gotten them. They dropped me off at my house and I went inside and rapped them and then hid them in case they came by looking for them.

00000000000000000000000

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly with laughing and everyone trying to find their presents and see what they were before Christmas, but no one did. Christmas Eve was finally here after what felt like forever. I had decided to stay that night with Soda, so I brought all my presents and things over that day. I stuck the presents under the tree with the rest of the presents and had a seat next to Soda.

"Merry Christmas Eve" I said smiling and gave him a kiss "Merry Christmas Eve to you too" he said smiling.

Later that day I guess everyone else had the same idea as I did, because the rest of the gang came over to spend the night, even Dally. That night we watched Christmas movie and played a few games and before we knew it, it was about midnight.

"Ok so where is everyone going to sleep tonight?" Darry asked trying to get everything settled.

"Well you are going to sleep in your bed" Soda said sarcastically "I am going to sleep in my bed" he said laughing.

"I'm sleeping on the couch like I do every year" Pony said.

"Baby you can sleep with me tonight since Pony is going to be on the couch" Soda said in a whisper even though everyone knew what he was saying.

"Ok that sounds good to me" I said

"I have an extra chair in my room if someone wants to sleep in that" Soda said

"I'll take you up on that deal" Steve said

"I'll be happy to sleep on the floor again" Two-Bit said

"So I guess I will take Darry's arm chair" Dally said.

"Ok so everyone is set and I will se y'all in the morning" Darry said and walked off to bed and the rest of us said "Good night" some what all at the same time.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea" Soda said and headed off to bed and Steve and I followed him to his room. Once we all got settled down for bed Soda threw an arm over me and said "I love you Baby" and gave me a sleepy kiss.

"I love you too Baby" I said and returned his kiss and closed my eyes but not before hearing Steve say "Ok you two keep it PG over there."

Then I fell asleep.

00000000000000000000

The next morning felt like it came extremely fast and I woke up to Soda shaking me. "Merry Christmas Baby" he said smiling down at me and kissed me "Merry Christmas to you too" I said smiling and got up. I had slept in sweat pants that I wore over there and a big t-shirt.

I walked into the living room to see everyone's sleepy, but happy faces. We didn't wais time once everyone was up, we went straight to the presents. It looked like all the guys bought my presents at the same time because almost everything matched. Darry got me a silver necklace with a heart on it that said 'Baby' on it and Two-Bit got me matching ear rings. Steve got me a bracelet with a sunshine charm on it. Dally got me some candy and Pony got me a book to read, which was good since I liked to read even though I don't like school I still like to read. Then Soda's present was the best present I had ever gotten.

Soda walked over to me and handed me a big box. I opened it up to find a little piece of paper in it. I opened the note and read it:

_Close your eyes._

That was all the note said. I closed my eyes and felt Soda kiss me and then I herd him say "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see Soda standing in front of me with a small box in his hands. He took my hands in his and said "Baby I love you and I don't know what I would ever do with out you. I don't think I could live with out you anymore." and then he got down on one knee and opened the little box. Inside was a little silver ring with two little diamonds and one bigger one in-between the two smaller ones. "These two little diamonds represent the past and the future. Because of the past I have fallen in love with you and I hope to have a future with you. The bigger diamond in the middle represents the present, which is right now, and I hope that right now, in the present, you will say yes to the question I am about to ask you." he said and my eyes started to fill with tears as I smiled and looked down at him then he said four words that I had been waiting to hear from someone for my entire life. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled threw the tears "Of course" I said and he stood up and placed the ring on my finger and kissed me "I love you Baby" he said.

"I love you too Baby" I replied.

The guys, who I had forgotten were even there, stood there whooping and hollering and clapping and giving us there congratulations. Even Dally forced a fake smile onto his face and forced him to say congratulations, even though I could tell he didn't mean it and it was hard for him. But I didn't care at least he tried and that was good enough for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed my ninth chapter and the little surprise at the end! Chapter ten is coming up soon!


	10. Planning the Wedding

After we opened our presents we went into the kitchen and I sat next to Soda so we could start planning out our wedding.

"Do you want to have a big wedding or a small one?" he asked me.

"A small one sounds good. I mean the only people that are going to be there for me are my brothers and maybe some of my friends from home that I grew up with." I said

"That sounds good to me. The gang is going to be the only people there for me."

"Ok, so where do you want to have it?"

"How about that little church that is down the road from here?"

"Ok that's fine"

Then Darry charmed in and said "Well since there are just a few people, you two can hold the reception here."

"That sounds great." I said "We can have the reception at the first place that we met. Do you remember that day?"

"Of course I do" Soda said "You walked in with Darry and I was sitting on the couch with Steve eating chocolate cake and Steve nudged me and said 'Look Darry brought home a girl', and then we looked at each other and said 'Ewwwwww'. I remember that the next thing I did was walk over to Darry and said 'Darry why did you bring home a girl?' and I said 'girl' like it was something terrible. Darry just looked at me and then slapped me on the side of the head and whispered to me 'Be nice'. I gave him a dirty look and then looked at you and forced out 'I'm Soda'. Then you said 'I'm Ashley' and just ignored me the rest of the time until you were about to leave. You were trying to be polite and waved good bye and I was trying to mean but nice at the same time. I looked at you and said 'Bye Baby Girl' and you gave me a pretty dirty look and walked out the door. Then the next day Steve and I saw you at school and we walked over and started picking on you, but you retaliated. After that we started talking and after numerous times of picking on each other the three of us became inseparable."

"Yep exactly, you win a prize" I said and gave him a kiss.

"I like those prizes" Soda said whispering in my ear making me giggle.

"Hey, hey you two there are other people in the room" Two-Bit said noticing Dally getting a little red.

We stopped and started planning the wedding again. We decided that it would be in two weeks since it was such a small wedding, and that Jake would give me away. We picked who my bride's maid would be and Soda's best man.

I had to go home and call everyone and tell them about the wedding. Both of my brothers were happy for me, and I called my best friend from home, Emily, and she was thrilled. They were going to be here about four days.

I walked back over to see Soda and he had finished doing his part of the planning. "Ok so everyone for me is going to be here in about four days."

"Ok that's great. So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Soda asked me

"I'm not sure…I haven't thought about that. Where were you thinking?"

"How about let's go to the beach. I've never been there but I have always wanted to." Soda said.

"That sounds great" I said "So did you call the church?"

"Yep I did that while you were back at your house"

"Ok that's good" I said

After a few more hours at Soda's house I kissed him good night and then went home. I took a shower and changed into some sleeping shorts and a tank top, which is what I normally sleep in. I also had my wet hair pulled up into a ponytail and out of my face. I had sat down on my couch and had started to read a book when I herd a nock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked

"It's me" I herd Soda's voice and opened the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him smiling

"Well you told me if any of us ever needed anything that we could come to you." He said to me.

I looked a little confused and said "Well what do you need?"

He smiled and said "You" and kissed me "I love you Baby"

"I love you too Soda" I said using part of his real name this time instead of his nickname.

"I'm tired" he said

"Me too" I said and lead him into the bed room and climbed in the bed and snuggled up to him and fell asleep in his arms.

------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed chapter 10!


	11. Shopping!

The next morning when I woke up Soda was still asleep. I got up trying not to wake him and then I went got in the shower and took a shower and got dressed and walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Once I had finished making breakfast I decided that it was time to wake up Soda. I walked into the bedroom and shook him. "Soda wake up" I said, but it didn't work. I started shaking him a little harder and said a little louder "Soda wake up!". That still did not wake him up. So I decided to try one of my brothers methods of waking me up. I got up on the bed and started jumping up and down shouting "Soda! Wake up! Wake up Soda!".

He shot up like a rocket and looked around "What's happening?" he said a little afraid, he didn't know what was going.

I laughed and plopped down beside with one last bounce and said "Man you can sleep threw almost anything. Good morning, do you want some breakfast?"

He started laughing and said "Honestly I have never been woken up like that. Yeah I'm hungry and good morning." he said giving me a quick kiss.

"I have breakfast ready, let go eat" I said grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

As we were sitting there I looked at him and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"In just a few weeks we're going to be married" I said with a smile.

"I know, I cant wait." he said hugging me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of days went by sort of slow since I could not do anything until my brothers and friends got here, and Soda decided to wait to go get Darry and Pony fitted for there tuxedo's until my brothers got there.

One day I was at my house reading and I herd someone walk in "I'm in here" I shouted from my bedroom, then I herd them walk in and I jumped up smiling.

"Surprise" the three people said at the same time.

"Jake, Ethan, Emily! It's so great to see you! Emily I haven't seen you in forever!" I said hugging each of them.

"So where is this special guy?" Emily asked me.

"He is at his house. I'll take you to go meet him." I said grabbing Emily by the arm and quickly walking to Soda's house. I walked in to find Steve and Dallas on the couch. "Hey guys where's Soda?"

Steve answered "He had to work late today." then he looked around at the three people who I brought with me. "Well I know this is Ethan, but I don't remember meeting these two people." he said motioning to Jake and Emily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Jake, my oldest brother and Emily, my best friend from back home. Jake, Emily this is Dallas and Steve, my best friend from around here."

"Nice to meet you" Emily said smiling and waving and Jake just gave a nod.

"So Steve do you know when Soda will be home?"

"He should be back in a little while. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you waited here until they got back."

"Ok, well make your selves at home" I said to the other three and sat down in a chair and made room for Emily.

About an hour later Soda walked in and I walked over to him and kissed him "Hey Baby" he said smiling at me and putting his arms around my waist.

"I want you to meet some people" I said smiling at him and turning towards my brother and Emily.

"Emily this is Soda" I said and she smiled and said "Nice to finally meet you I have herd so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you also" Soda said .

"And this is…." I started but Soda finished "Your oldest brother Jake… am I right?"

"Yes you are" Jake answered "How did you know?"

"Well Ash is always saying how much you two look alike and she talks about you a lot also." Soda said

My brother and I really did look a lot alike.

"So do you want to go pick out everyone's outfits tomorrow?" I asked every one.

"That sounds good to me" Emily said "Yeah us two" my brothers said together. "Sure that's fine with me. I'll Pony and Darry know when they get home. In the mean time y'all should probably head home and get some rest."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" I said and kissed him bye "Bye" I said waving to Dally and Steve.

"Bye, Nice meeting you" Steve said and Dally just waved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning all of us got up and we were ready by noon to go shopping. Emily and I went off to find dresses while Soda, Darry, Pony, Jake, and Ethan went to find tuxedo's. I am not sure what went on while they were shopping and honestly I am not sure if I want to know. The only thing I figured out was that they would not tell us anything about what went on while they were gone.

I can tell you about what went on while Em and I were shopping. We went to find Emily's dress first. We went to a few different stores until we found the perfect dress. It was green, my favorite color, and it was halter top and long. The design was plain but it was cute. The part from her waist up was green silk material and then the bottom part was green and had sheer silver material over it to make it sparkle a little. Then we went to find my dress. We found my dress at the first store we stopped at. It was also halter top and the top part was designed sort of like a corset and the bottom half puffed out just a little bit. It was just plain white with little white flowers scattered on the bottom part. I got a white pair of high heels and Em got the same pair but in silver. We then went to pick out the flowers. I picked two dozen pink roses with baby's breath scattered in it and Em got three pink roses with a few extra flowers she choose.

After about three hours of shopping we all were finished. Each person had there clothes, special accessories, flowers, and Emily, Darry, Pony, Jake, and Ethan had picked out decorations for the church, but they wouldn't let Soda and I see them. Of course we wouldn't let the others see what we got, and when they asked we would just answer "You are going to have to wait and see". Now we were ready for the wedding that was only about eight days away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven. I am sorry if it is kind of going slow now, but I have some idea's and I am just trying to lead up to them.


	12. The Kiss

Hey I'm sorry I haven't up dated sooner, I had a pretty bad case of writers block and most of its gone now so I think I can keep your interest. )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple days went by sort of slow because of the excitement from the wedding. I had stopped by to see Soda every time I could. One time when I was over there Darry told us about the superstition in there family about getting married, I never knew Darry was so superstitious. He had said that we could not see each other two days before the wedding, so we planned the rehearsal a few days earlier. The first night was a girl's night out and the second night was the guy's night. Then we could not see each other until after the wedding. He said it made us show our loyalty to each other or something like that.

After the rehearsal Soda and I kissed each other good bye and then we had to go home to get ready for the two and a half day of separation from each other. Darry also made all of the guys stay at his house and Em and I had to stay at my house. Darry confused me so much sometimes.

Em and I sat at home and asked me "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I answered.

"How about let's go to a party."

"Where are we going to go to a party at?"

"How about at Buck Merrill's?" Emily said. She was really good at meeting new people. I wasn't that good at it but a party did sound fun. It would just feel weird being there without Soda, but I decided I would go with her anyways.

"Ok that sounds like fun" I answered and yawned, it had been a long day.

"Do you want to head to bed?" Emily asked me reading my mind.

"Yeah sure" I said and I walked into my room and she walked into hers.

The next morning Emily and I woke up around noon, we had slept late. I walked into the kitchen and fixed lunch instead of breakfast and Emily came in not too much longer.

"So when is this party?" I asked her.

"It starts at around five" she said as she grabbed her some lunch.

"Ok so what do you want to do until then?" I asked her.

"I dunno." She said thinking "What do you want to do?"

"How about lets walk around town to see what there is for us to get into." I said laughing.

She laughed and said "Ok that sounds like fun".

We quickly got dressed and walked outside laughing. The first place we went was to the park. We sat down and played on some of the swings and the other little kid things that they had there. We killed about two hours and then just wandered around for about thirty minutes. By that time it was about two thirty, and we decided we should head back to the house to start getting ready.

When we got home we started going threw our clothes, then we started going threw each others clothes. We finally picked out what we were going to wear. We both had blue jean mini skirts on and Emily chose a brown and white stripped tank top and my top was a red halter top. Then we did our hair and that took a while also, of course. After about thirty minutes we were finished and Emily had hers straight and mine had long loose curls. At about four thirty we were finished with our clothes, hair, and make-up and we were ready to go.

We jumped into my car and started towards Buck's house. It took us a while to get there, and we arrived about twenty minutes after the party had started. We walked in and started looking around in the rooms and things. In one room they had started playing a game, which I thought was sort of childish, but Emily made us join anyways. It was something where you had to put like a mask on just so you could see but you could not see who anyone else was, and then it just turned into spin-the-bottle. I sat down and I was not sure where Emily was. There was a difference in the masks so that you could tell who was a boy and who was a girl.

The first guy spun the bottle and it landed on a girl a few people down from me. They went into the closet for a while and then someone had to force them out. Then a girl spun and at first it landed on another girl, but she got to spin again, then it landed on a guy and they did not stay in there as long as the first couple but they stayed there for a while.

By now I was wishing that Emily had not forced me to play and was feeling guilty, but since the bottle had not landed on me I was thinking I might get away with not being picked. I was wrong the next guy spun the bottle and it was just my luck that the bottle landed on me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the closest. As I stood there after they had closed the door the guy reached over and pulled my mask off. It was dark and I have always had a hard time seeing in the dark, so when the guy took his mask off I couldn't really tell who it was.

I knew what was going to happen next and there wasn't anything I could do about it, so I decided to just go with it. I leaned in meeting the guy's lips and kissed him. I felt him put one hand on the small of my back and he out the other at the back of my head, and pulled me closer. I placed my arms on his shoulders.

As we stood there I herd the guy whisper "Do you remember this?" and he kissed me like someone had once before. I pulled back and took a few steps away. I had recognized the kiss and I was nervous now.

"Dally?" I asked as I turned the light on in the closet to reveal Dallas's smiling face.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again I am sorry it took so long.


	13. One Crazy Night

I stood there in shock and said "No this can't be happening"

"What are you talking about?" he asked me laughing.

"I just kissed my ex-boyfriend less than two days away from my wedding. This is probably one of the worse things that could have happened and not to mention one of my best friends is sitting out there and when we walk out of here she will think the worse and probably go tell Soda, even though this was her idea." I said starting to freak out.

Dallas just stood there laughing at me.

"This isn't funny" I said hitting him on the arm.

"Ok, ok, ok" he said "I will think of something." Then he stood there thinking for a moment. "Ok I got it" he said after a few minutes "I have a room up stairs. When they open the door I will do something to hide your face from all of them and then rush you up stairs."

"Ok, but what are you going to do to keep my face hidden?" I asked nervously.

"I can't tell you, but just don't fight me when I do it, promise?"

"What are you going to do?!"

"Just promise me!"

"Ok fine I promise…" I said relentlessly.

I had agreed with him just in time because just a few minutes later the door flung open. I figured out why Dallas hadn't told me what he was going to do because he knew I would disagree. Right as the door flung open he stepped in front of me and kissed me, again. Then he turned around still so no one else could tell who I was and said, "Ok fine we will leave." And grabbed my hand and quickly led me up to his room so no one would see my face.

When we finally made it Dally's room he closed the door behind him. I walked over and sat down on his behind and leaned my head back on the wall behind me and closed my eyes. I felt the bed moved as Dally plopped down beside me.

"Everything is going to be ok now" he said putting an arm around me.

I shrugged his arm off and turned to look at him "Everything is going to be ok? If you haven't noticed that there is still a party going with only God knows who down there, and I am stuck on the second floor of this place, in a bed room, with my ex-boyfriend. I don't think anything is going to be ok at the moment, except that Em and I decided that we could leave this party anytime we wanted with out the other one knowing. So I can try and leave after I am sure she is gone, but who knows how long that would be. Or if I am lucky I might could jump out of this window and get home before she does." I said quickly and almost in tears.

The look on Dally's face was pretty funny. I guess he didn't know how much trouble I had gotten myself into. He shook his head and said "Don't worry we will figure out something" and tried putting his arm around me again and giving me a hug. Then he lifted my face up so I was looking at him and he wiped the tears off my face and gave me a warm smile.

I rested my head on his shoulder and said "I just don't know what to do."

"Everything is going to be fine, don't worry" he said rubbing my back.

A few hours later we had herd the party noise dieing down and we noticed that my car was gone. I was so tired so Dally offered to drive me home. On the way home I had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of Buck's T-Bird, which he had let Dally borrow. Dally had carried me inside and put me in my bed, and I guess he was pretty tired also, because the next morning I woke and he was laying next to me.

I stood up quickly and walked into Emily's room and she was still asleep. That was good because she probably had not seen Dally and I yet. I walked back into my room and closed the door. I walked over to Dal and started to shake him. "Wake up" I said and I shook him.

"Whoa, hey what's going on?" he said looking at me sleepily.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me. What are you doing in bed with me?" I asked angrily.

"I dunno, I just remember carrying you in here and I guess I just passed out, asleep, right there next to you." He said yawning.

"Well you have to get out of here before Emily see's you" I said hurrying him out towards the door.

Right as we got to the door and I was about to push Dallas out of the door I herd Emily behind me say "Hey Dally, what are you doing here?"

I quickly turned him around and said "Yeah sure Dally you can borrow the…um….the…"

"News paper" Dally said helping me finish my sentence "I mean for some reason they didn't deliver one to the Curtis house this morning, and Darry gets pretty mad doesn't get his news paper."

I got our news paper and threw it at Dally and said "It was good seeing you now good bye" and once he was outside I whispered "Get rid of the news paper at Darry's house before he gets a hold up, then say you are going to come ask for mine and then give him this one.", and pushed him on his way.

"So do you want some breakfast?" I asked Emily as I walked back into the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! If you have any ideas of what you might want to happen, let me know! I would love to hear your suggestions.


	14. Happily Ever After

The next day felt like it took for ever. I just sat there thinking about what had happened to me and hoped it did not happen to Soda.

"So what happened to you last night?" I asked Emily

"I talked to some guy for a while and then came home. What about you?" she asked.

"About the same thing" I answered "I wonder what the guys are doing?"

"I am not sure, but don't worry, Soda has a good head on his shoulders." She said re-assuring me.

It didn't really help because people had told me that I had a good head on my shoulders and look what I did, I ended up sleeping with my ex-boyfriend.

Honestly I never did find out what went on that night with the guys and no one, but Dally and I, knew what went on with me on the girl's night out.

We did not do anything except sit around the house all day and watch TV, and eat.

The next day was my wedding. I had a hard time sleeping that night because of the excitement and praying Soda didn't wake up next to one of his ex-girlfriends. That morning when I woke up me and Emily quickly ate breakfast and then headed over to the church. I didn't get to see any of the decorations yet, or Soda.

Instead, Emily rushed me into my dressing room so I could start getting ready. I quickly got dressed and Emily did my hair and make-up. Once both Emily and I got ready there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's the gang, plus your brothers, and minus Soda." Two-Bit said.

Emily opened the door and let the group of guys flood in. Jake was the first one to give me a hug. "You look so beautiful" he said smiling "Yeah you really do" Ethan joined in and gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead.

The Steve came up to me and gave me a hug "You look great Baby" and he smiled back at me and I noticed he had started to cry. I wiped the tears from his face and said "Thanks" then kissed him on the cheek. The next guy to walk up to me was Two-Bit "You know, I could have been the one you were marrying, but you know Soda is an ok guy." He said and I slapped him on the side of the head and gave him a hug while I was laughing.

Dally was the next guy to walk over to me, he didn't say much he just gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I could tell he was saying 'don't worry our little secret is going to be safe with me.' And then Pony gave me a hug and said "You'll be happy with Soda" and smiled at me.

Once all the guys had left I sat there thinking about that night when Dally had came home with me. I had sort of blanked out on that night. I did have a few drinks that night before we played that blasted game and I wasn't sure if anything really happened between Dally and I. I decided not to worry about it until after the wedding. Then I herd the music start playing and Jake ran in and said "Are you ready?"

I gave a smile and said "Yeah" and walked over to him. Emily had already left and gone down the isle escorted by Darry, since he was Soda's best man and Soda was waiting for me, at the alter.

We started walking down the isle and everything was beautiful. Everything was white and it looked so pure and clean, then I saw Soda. When our eyes met my heart jumped, he looked so handsome as he stood there smiling. It felt like it took forever for me to get to the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" the preacher said and he went threw the normal things. Then he got to the vows "The bride and groom have prepared their own vows, so sir." And he nodded to Soda telling him he could start.

He took my hand and smiled "Ashley, the first time I saw you, honestly, I just thought you were another gross girl, but what five year old doesn't think that of a girl? But once I got to know you, I learned that you were different from the other girls. You were fun but always proper. We always loved to pick on each other and threaten each other of the stuff that we might do, but never did. Then you moved away, that was one of the saddest days of my life, I had lost my best friend. Years went bye and I still thought of you, but my thoughts swiftly turned into distant memories, I wish they hadn't but I couldn't control what was happening. Then almost twelve years later you come back. I was extremely happy; I had thought I would never see you again. That was when I knew I would never want to loose you again, but my worst nightmare came true when my notes somehow got switched. I was crushed when you left me, and then you started to date Dally and it hurt me every time I saw you with him, and on top of that you wouldn't talk to me. I don't blame you for not talking to me, but then just a few months later we got back together again. From that moment on I knew I couldn't ever loose you again, so I decided to ask you to be mine, not just until death do us part but forever. I want you to know that I have seen you at your highest highs and your lowest lows, and that no matter where you are at I will always love you unconditionally."

I stood there and my eyes started to fill with tears. That had been the sweetest thing anyone had ever told me.

The preacher turned to me and said "Now, your turn Miss."

I looked at Soda and smiled and said "Well you stole most of my vows so I am just going to wing it at the moment." I laughed and took in a breath and continued "we have been a lot since we have known each other. Steve, Soda, and I used to get into a lot of trouble when we were little, but we always stuck together, honestly I had a crush on you when I was little that you did not know about. We always had so much fun with each other; I have never had a closer friend. Then that sad day came, when I moved. I cried almost all the way to our new house. I also used to think of you all the times, but my thoughts also soon faded into distant memories. Then my parents passed away and I was very sad, but the way I felt changed when I arrived and found you. I know we had hard times and we also will have more hard time, but we will get threw them and I will never stop loving you anymore that I do right now."

"Ok, now take the rings" the preacher said and we each grabbed the ring we picked out for the other. "Ok now you sir place the ring on her finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed…'.

Soda placed the ring on my finger "With this ring I thee wed..."

"Now you Miss place your ring on his finger and say "With this ring I thee wed…"

I placed his ring on his finger and said "With this ring I thee wed…"

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Soda smiled and kissed me "I love you." And I replied back "I love you too."

We were finally together forever.

After the wedding we went back to Soda's house. I had to talk to Dally; I found him and pulled him aside.

"Dally remember a few nights ago…did anything happen?" I asked him.

"You don't remember?" he asked and I just stood there "Yeah, but don't worry no one will ever find out."

I stood there in shock for a moment and Dally laughed and just walked away. I was nervous, but I shook out of it and forced myself to forget it and had a lot of fun with Soda. We got quite a few nice gifts from everyone. We had decided to move into my house and just live there.

That night Soda carried me into our new house and sat me down on the couch and said "I love you and I always will…no matter what happens" and then kissed me.

The End

If you are wondering what happens with everyone after the wedding and want to know more, don't worry. I am working on a sequel to this story already. It will involve the next generation of greasers, and you will find out what happens to all of the characters in this story. So keep an eye out for my next story "Where's Mama?".


End file.
